My Last of us TikTok tag oc character
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: This will be where I post little bit of my character Kat Green's backstory of her life before the start of the TLOUROC tag on TikTok.


Alone in her room Kat was looking out the window. Her mind kept going over the thing in her mind, she kept picking up her phone, then placing it back down on the bed. Kat hadn't been this nervous since being kicked out of boarding school.

While she clicked on her MacBook, she felt her stomach stirring with how nervous she was feeling. She kept on her bed, while she could hear her parents talking in the hallway, she knew what was about to happen.

The door didn't even knock, it just opened with her dad Frank standing in the doorway. "This is the third school!" He snapped. "Have you no shame?"|

Kat rolled her eyes, "Or you can just put me in public school..." Her head tilted with her eyes staring dead set into his.

Frank turned to his wife, Kat's mother. "You hear her?" He couldn't keep himself from being mad, "No daughter of mine is going to public school, you'll soon be going to..." He stopped seeing Kat was ignoring him. "Katherine Green!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Kat got off her bed, she wanted to stand up to him. "I am tired of this, I am sixteen years old..."

"You need to listen to your father, we want what is best for you..." Lilian sighed, "And we know..." Her face turned to her husband.

"Know what?" Kat felt nervous, her eyes shifted from one parent to the other. "We know about her!"

Her stomach dropped, and her eyes shifted from one angry pair of her father, to the disappointment of her mother. "How do you?"

"Oh Katherine, you think we don't know what you are doing?" Lilian exhaled, her eyes staring down her nose to her only child, "We know you like to show off, but this is too much!"

"We've booked you a flight to America, they have a place that will help you illness." Frank folded his arms, "We'll be taking you to the airport in the morning."

Kat felt dumbfounded, "I'm not showing off!" She snapped as her parents started to leave her room, "I didn't make this up to piss you off!" Her face was going white, her eyes starting to well up. "I'm Gay!" She screamed.

Frank stopped turning at the door, "No daughter of mine will be a dyke!" He placed his hand on the door, "You'll be going to conversion therapy!" He pointed out, "And that is final!" He slammed the door.

Kat sat back on the bed feeling her hand into her hair, she felt the tears falling down her face as she picked up her phone calling the only person she could think of.

The phone rang a few times, and then a pick up, "Kitty I am so sorry..." The voice on the other end sounded worried.

"Why did you tell them?" Kat bit her lip, "I told you, I said..."

There was a long pause, "Kat..." The girl spoke softly, "I told you if you didn't tell them, I will."

"Why thank you Sophie!" Kat hissed, "I told you to wait, I said to wait!" Her tooth bit into her lip, "And now they are going to send me to," She stop speaking, "They hate me..."

The gaps in the conversation were killing Kat, but her eyes kept going to her bedroom door, "Kat, they don't hate you, they need to just understand that you're not bad."

"They have me a one way ticket to America Sophie, and they are serious!" She tried to calm herself, "I won't survive without you, but I trusted you to..."

The phone went quiet, and it was a long silence, "Kat you're being a little over dramatic here..."

"They are sending me to a conversion therapy centre," Kat took a deep breathe, "And I can't believe you think my parents are going to let me come home knowing what they know." Kat tried to keep calm, "I love you, I trusted you..." She tried to calm herself, "But I can't be with you anymore..." She hung the phone up throwing it against the wall, her hands going to her face to stop the tears falling.

After feeling the tears stop Kat glanced up to the mirror. She felt like her heart was broken, but most of all she didn't even know what was going to happen.

Getting to her feet, she picked up her phone, the time was getting close to midnight. "Happy birthday me..." She sighed looking to the date... September second twenty thirteen, and Kat wasn't going to be celebrating her seventeenth birthday, she will be on a plane to America. A place she didn't want to go, but had no choice.


End file.
